Kingdom Hearts: BeNdInG rEaLiTy!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: A girl is transported into the KH world and bends reality. Lets see what happens now? Please R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Kai & Kit The Kitsune Twins!
1. The Character

Name: Kairi Kaze Hikaru

Nicknames: Kai (Main nickname), Kazekage (Kuro's personal nickname), ect.

Age: 14

Birthday: Oct. 31

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Blood Red with Black swirls.

Hair Color: Black with Blood Red tips at the end & on the tips of her bangs. It reaches her ankles when in a high ponytail which it's always in except when shes sleeping & it drags across the floor when down.

Outfit: A pair of black shorts with several pockets going up the sides, some chains hanging down on one side, & two big fire red belts that criss-cross to make an 'X' (Think Yuffie's outfit from the first Kingdom Hearts game but with some improvements.). A black tanktop that stops a little above her bellybutton and since her shorts are kinda short it shows off her bellybutton. The writing on the tanktop is silver & it says: There are two things you never give a madman: Pointy objects & a Sharpie. She is also wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves (Think Sora's gloves from the second KH game with improvements.) with two fire red straps that criss-cross to make an 'X'. She is also wearing a pair of black combat boots (Made for a girl of course).

Accessories: A black choker with a ruby flame pendant on it & a chain with a locket that has the Yang half of a Yin-Yang symbol. Around her wrist is a charm bracelet with several charms on it including: A black onyx flame, a opal heart, & a pearl & onyx Yin-Yang symbol.

Abilities: She can control fire like Axel & can bend reality with her notebook & pen.

Weapons: If you count a notebook & pen as weapons then she would have two.

Personality: Nice, sweet, evil, manipulative, & a psycho pyro at times.

Favorites: Her fav. game is the Kingdom Hearts series & her fav. character is Zexion. Her fav. anime is Naruto & her fav. character is Gaara. Her fav. band is a tie between Evanescence & Fallout boy. Her fav. treat is Cookie's 'n' Cream ice cream.

Other: She hates it when people call her Kairi, so if you don't want third degree burns or to die then don't call her Kairi. She is older than Kit & their friend Kurokage by five minutes. She has astraphobia. She calls her Gaara plushie her woofer, her Zexion plushie Zeke because he looks like her older brother just with a different hair style, & her Axel plushie her Blaze. She had a Demyx plushie but she gave it to Kit after she 'accidentally' torched Kit's Demyx plushie.

Life story: She didn't have a fear of storms before the storm that caused the car crash that killed her & Kit's mom and dad when they were four then it was a minor fear. They were then raised by their older brother Zeke until he died in a car crash during a bad storm (like the one that killed their parents) on the fifth anniversary of their parents death which made them nine at the time then Kai developed astraphobia a fear of storms. They now live with their mother's best friend's family which was fine because their best friend Kurokage is the youngest of Mrs. Hikari's children. She, Kit, & Kuro are all in the eighth grade and sit together in the back of the classroom.

* * *

Kai: The next chapter will be up A.S.A.P!

Kit: Please R&R!

Kai & Kit: Ja ne!


	2. Kai's Destiny

"Can anyone tell me the answer to problem ten?" The teacher said to the class.

In the far back left corner of the classroom a young girl sat staring out the window at the beautiful cherry blossoms that had finally bloomed. This is Kai, the star of the story. Kai was wearing the girls uniform which she hated with a passion because it was two different shades of pink, light pink & hot pink.

'Man this is so boring. I wish I was home.' Kai thought as one of the preps answered the problem just as the lunch bell rang.

Outside under the cherry blossom tree...

"Man this day has gone by so slow!" Kit said as she, Kai, & Kuro sat at the table under the tree.

"I know. It's like god wants to punish us for not doing enough pranks during the first half of the school year." Kuro said as he opened his lunch.

"I don't feel so good." Kai said laying her head down on the table but kit put her hand on her forehead before she did.

"Good god Kai, you're burning up! Come on we're taking you to the nurse." Kit said taking her hand off Kai's forehead and closing her lunch while Kuro put his away as well while Kai got up only to lose consciousness.

"KAI!" Kit yelled as Kai fell to the ground. Kuro reached down and picked her up bridal style and took off towards the school doors with Kit right on his heels with the lunches in hand.

Inside the school...

Kuro had barely got through the door when the principal popped up and caused Kit to nearly collide with him & the principal.

"Mr. Hikari, why may I ask why you're running through these halls when that is not allowed?" The principal asked him.

"I need to take Kai to the nurse's office sir. She's running a fever and she's unconscious." Kuro said to the principal who looked down at Kai and nooded his head.

"Fine this is the one time you will get away with running in the halls since it's to help Ms. Hikaru but next time you will get a detention!" The principal said letting Kuro & Kit run past him.

Inside Kai's head...

'Where am I?' (Kai)

_The realm of dreams _(Mysterious Voice)

'The realm of dreams... I've never heard of it.'

_Because only in dreams can people come here_

'So I'm sleeping right now?'

_Actually your unconscious so you shouldn't be here_

'Then why am I here?'

_Because I'm to tell you of your destiny... at least I think thats why_

'(sweatdrop) You think thats why? Well then fire away Mysterious Voice.'

_Your destiny is to create your own story & accompany the Keyblader_

'And I do this how exactly?'

_When you get home put the first Kingdom Hearts game into the PS2 and turn it on then you will see how. I bid you goodbye_

'Wait don't go!!'

Outside Kai's head in the nurse's office...

"What, where am I?" Kai said sitting up only to be pushed back down by the nurse.

"You're in the infirmary with a fever of 103. Mrs. Hikari is on her way to get you." The nurse told her.

"Oh, ok." Kai said laying back down.

Later...

"I'm going to my room to take a nap." Kai said walking off.

"Ok dear." Mrs. Hikari or Kayko said to her.

In Kai's room...

"Ok mysterious voice let's see what you meant." Kai said putting in her KH1 game and turning the power on.

On the screen the words: _Do you wish to begin writing your own story?_ With the words yes or no beneath it. Kai clicked yes.

On the screen the words: _Then your journey begins now. _

And with a flash of light Kai was transported into the KH World.

* * *

Kai: Hope you liked it.

Kit: Please R&R!

Kai & Kit: Ja ne!


End file.
